


and now you’re gone.

by winterflowered



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, But also, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Take it as you will, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, ambiguous placement within canon, and didn't include everything i wanted it to rip, but !, can be taken as, implied stucky - Freeform, or - Freeform, this is literally so short rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterflowered/pseuds/winterflowered
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀⠀A singular ivory, glinting in the museum's artificial lights, bit down on already cracked lips, gazes solemnly swiping over the pearly words he could recite from memory. The words seemed to be mocking the memories he held so dearly, the perfect characters and carefully chosen phrases waging war with the mess that lay howling inside of his mind. The tooth left an indentation within the already cracked flesh, and he didn’t let go until a metallic taste seeped into his mouth.





	and now you’re gone.

⠀⠀⠀⠀“Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Steven Rogers were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield,” The all too familiar phrase rung into Steve Rogers’ ears, his breath falling weak. It was almost as if his lungs were frail once again, but he knew that they had been repaired with the serum ———— so why did it hurt so much to breathe?

  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀A singular ivory, glinting in the museum's artificial lights, bit down on already cracked lips, gazes solemnly swiping over the pearly words he could recite from memory. The words seemed to be mocking the memories he held so dearly, the perfect characters and carefully chosen phrases waging war with the mess that lay howling inside of his mind. The tooth left an indentation within the already cracked flesh, and he didn’t let go until a metallic taste seeped into his mouth.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀How many times has he visited now?

  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀Sapphires glaze over the photos, the silent video of him and Barnes laughing together forcing margins to twitch up solemnly. What it was they were laughing about, Steve couldn't remember, but he could remember the noise far too well. It was a rare moment of peace in the chaos that comes with living a life in the war. He could hear the sound, tens of years later, just by watching how the black and white eyes lit up. Eyes, once so blue they were almost grey in the winter’s sunlight, that could be with him _right now_ , if only he hadn't have messed everything up. 

  
⠀⠀⠀⠀  
⠀⠀⠀⠀How many times has he fallen down that spiral?

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀With Bucky, he felt safe, now there was no feeling safe for Steve Rogers. No, now he was just a plaything for the universe, his stars forever shifting. Bucky wouldn’t like for him to spiral down . . . but Bucky wasn’t here right now. There was no James Buchanan Barnes to protect him from the harsh world their planet truly is. And god, how he hated that thought.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀How much longer will he have to cope with this lingering sense of loneliness?

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀It was the silent words, however, the ones that haunted the maze of tragedies that found home in his scattered mind, that scared him the most.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀ _“I’m with you ‘til the end of the line, pal.”_

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀Bucky is no longer here.

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀That must mean it’s the end, right?

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally gonna be really long & was gonna include more, like steve dwelling on memories & eventually probably crying in the museum's bathrooms but,,, it didn’t work out.
> 
> but this is short n sweet,,, , right?
> 
> ( if anyone reads dear james buchanan barnes, i’ll be updating that tonight )


End file.
